


Best. Birthday. Ever.

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has no idea what to get Scott so he goes to Stiles for ideas and then gives Scott the best gift ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall/gifts).



> I'd like to apologize for the horrible summary. Also this is a birthday gift for Joseph because he rants with me about haters:)

Stiles blinked awake to tapping on his window. He was beginning to get used to werewolves visiting at all hours but this was ridiculous.

He rolled out of bed with a groan and pushed up the rowan window frame to find Isaac staring at him. “You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at…” Stiles stopped  to look at his bedside clock and groaned again. “For fuck’s sake Isaac it is three in the fucking morning what the fuck.”

“You swear a lot when you’re tired.” Isaac observed, sliding through the window. “And I’m here because of Scott.”

Stiles straightened, immediately more awake. “Is he hurt?”

“No-”

“Hurt?”

“No.”

“Missing?”

“No.”

“Then why the fuck are you waking me up at three in the fucking morning Isaac.” Stiles demanded angrily.

“I don’t know what to get Scott for his birthday.”

Stiles stared at him. “You’re joking, right?”

“No. I’m being serious.”

“No. You’re joking. You did not just wake up me up at three in the fucking morning because you don’t know what to get Scott for his birthday _two fucking weeks from now_.”

“Nope. That’s what I did.”

“I’d kill you right now if Scott didn’t love you so goddamn much.” Stiles declared, going over and flopping down on his bed. “Go away.” He ordered, his voice muffled in the bed covers.

“No thanks.” Isaac told him, going over to sit at Stiles’s desk. “Not until you tell me what to give Scott for his birthday.”

“He’d love for it to not involve his boyfriend’s head on a spike from his best friend because said boyfriend woke said best friend the fuck up at three in the fucking morning.”

Isaac just grinned. “I’ll wait. But I also won’t let you fall back asleep.”

Stiles groaned and rolled over. “You’re an asshole.”

“I’m also dating your best friend so you’re gonna have to put up with me.”

Stiles sighed and sat up. “Get him something he’ll like.”

Isaac looked at him with a mix of condescending, annoyance, and a small amount of hatred.

Stiles smirked. “Dude Scott loves you. You could get him a sack of oranges and he’d love it.”

“Which is exactly why I need to get him the perfect gift.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighed. “If I tell you what he’d love, do you promise to not wake me up between the hours of eleven pm and seven am ever again unless someone is dead, dying, or missing?”

“Deal.” Isaac grinned.

“Then shut up and pay attention.”

 

Two weeks the entire pack invaded the McCall household at Stiles’s insistence and brought gifts for the birthday boy. Even Derek came. And they’d spent the entire night eating unhealthy food that coach would kill them for, watching movies, and having a good time. By the time it got to present time everyone was in a good mood.

“Derek first.” Stiles declared from his spot curled up with Lydia in an armchair.

Derek reached over the pile of pizza boxes to grab the black wrapped present he’d dropped by the tv when he came in. He flicked his arm to toss it up to Scott on the couch before settling back against the pile of pillows he’d accumulated over the night. Isaac ended up catching it as Scott wasn’t looking and handed it to Scott with a smile.

Scott grinned at him before tearing into the present. His jaw dropped when he finally got the paper off and could see the box. “Dude! This is awesome!”

“What is it?” Malia asked, craning her neck to see without dislodging Kira’s head from her shoulder.

“Two brand new PS4 controllers.” Scott told her. “I’ve been needing new ones since Liam broke the ones we had during the last full moon.”

“I did apologize for that.” Liam announced. He was sprawled out on the floor where he’d been knocked during his turn against Scott on the new game Stiles had gotten him.

“Yes you did.” Scott agreed. “But that didn’t fix them, now did it?”

Liam shrugged.

Scott looked at Derek. “Thanks Derek.”

Derek nodded. “No problem. There’s also a fifty dollar gift card to that video game store in town. I didn’t know which ones you had or would want so I figured that was the best bet.”

“See now that isn’t fair.” Stiles declared. “You’re not allowed to spend so much money on us. It makes the rest of us look bad.”

“Shush.” Lydia flicked his nose.

“It does!” Stiles protested.

“It won’t ever get spent otherwise.” Derek shrugged. “I may as well spend it on all of you.”

“Be quiet.” Lydia warned Stiles.

Stiles sighed but stayed quiet.

“Our combined gift is next to Stiles and Lyds chair.” Kira told Scott.

Lydia leaned over the edge of the chair to grab the long, thin box and toss it over to Scott.

Scott tore it open quickly and laughed. “A new lacrosse stick.” He looked over at them. “I assume to replace the one that got destroyed when you used it as a spear when those witches came to town a couple months ago?” He asked.

“Seemed like the best gift.” Malia shrugged.

“It was sort of my fault.” Kira admitted. “I thought lacrosse sticks were made of stronger stuff.”

“It worked.” Scott shrugged. “I won’t complain.”

“I already gave you mine.” Stiles grinned.

“Yea we played all those games already.” Scott grinned back at him.

“And I’m sure the condoms and lube will come in handy someday.” Stiles added with a grin.

Scott groaned.

Isaac laughed and clapped his boyfriend on the back. “He got you lube?”

“I complained to him that we were running out.” Scott whispered, still loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. They all laughed.

“I never needed to know that much about your sex life but I felt I’d be helpful and not cockblock you for once. Instead I helped you get laid.”

“You’re an idiot.” Isaac told him.

“One that made it possible for birthday sex to happen.” Stiles pointed out.

“Mine’s the box on the table behind the couch.” Lydia told them.

Isaac shifted to grab it off the table behind the couch they were on and handed it to Scott.

Scott tore it open and grinned. “Fuck yes! A new leather jacket!”

“I don’t know why all you werewolves have to have leather jackets.” Lydia declared. “But I figured if you were going to be best friends with my boyfriend then you needed to have one that was actual leather and looks good on you.”

“You’re the best sister by association ever.” Scott told her.

“I know.” Lydia grinned.

“What about you?” Scott asked Isaac.

“Mine’s for later.” Isaac told him.

“Dick.” Stiles coughed out.

Isaac glared at him. Scott just laughed.

“Leave him Isaac.” Scott told him.

Isaac smiled but kissed Scott’s nose. “There’s your gift for now.”

“Totally getting dick tonight.” Malia grinned.

“I regret you and Stiles ever meeting.” Scott told her. She just grinned at him.

“Okay, I want cake now.” Derek declared. “I was told there would be cake and I’ve had enough dick talk for a night.”

“Only for a night?” Liam asked him.

Derek shrugged. “I’m friends with you all. I’m used to this shit. I know full well there will be more dick talk later, but hopefully we’re done for now.”

“We’re done.” Scott told him. “I want cake now too.”

 

That night Scott came back from his trip to the bathroom to see Isaac sitting on the edge of the bed with a small present in his hands.

“My gift?” Scott asked, walking over to plop down next to Isaac.

Isaac nodded and passed it over silently.

“What is it?” Scott asked with a smile.

“Open it.” Isaac told him softly.

Scott nodded and opened it slowly, pulling the paper aside carefully like he didn’t do with any other present that night. His eyes widened when he saw the ring box. “What’s this?” He asked quietly.

“Open it.” Isaac said again.

Scott opened it up to find a silver ring inside. It was plain silver with the word ‘Forever’ engraved in the top. “Oh my god Isaac.”

“It’s not an engagement ring.” Isaac said quickly. “More of a promise ring really. I asked Stiles what to get you and he told me I could get you a sack of oranges and you’d love it but I wanted to give you something special so I didn’t let him go back to sleep until he told me what to actually get you. Then he said that I should get you something special, something that really says how I feel about you, and that it needed to be something no one else could give you. He was no help at all in thinking of things because it may have been three in the morning and I may have woken him up to ask but I needed to know and couldn’t sleep anyways so I decided to ask then when I knew there was no chance of you hearing it. I thought for a while and then I remembered that my mother gave me a ring after I came out to her as bisexual that her mother gave to her when she was getting ready to go off to college. My mom said it was to tell me that no matter what, she’d always love me and that she’d stand beside me forever. And I decided that I wanted to give it to for the same sort of reason. I know it’s not really the same kind of love but I’d really like to be at your side forever whether as your boyfriend or more or even just as a friend I just don’t want to lose you and-” Isaac’s rambling was cut off by Scott’s lips pressing against his.

Scott pulled away after a few seconds with a grin on your face. “It’s amazing. Thank you.”

Isaac blushed, ducking his head.

Scott smiled at him as he pulled the ring out of the box and tried it on, giving it a home on his left ring finger. “There.” He declared happily. “Now I’m yours forever. Will you be mine as well?”

Isaac glanced at him and then nodded happily.

“Good.” Scott said happily. “And you know what?”

“What?”

“I’d have totally loved the oranges too. I like oranges.”

Isaac laughed as the tension he’d been feeling as he sat waiting for Scott and worrying about Scott’s reaction melted off of him.

“And you know what else?” Scott asked.

Isaac raised an eyebrow in a question.

“This night could be super-duper perfect iiiffff…”

“What?” Isaac repeated, slightly suspicious. This was the best friend of Stiles Stilinski after all. And Isaac knew by now that while Scott may seem to be the innocent one, he gets along with Stiles for a reason.

“If you kiss me right now and then let me in your pants.” Scott grinned.

Isaac laughed, rolling his eyes. “May as well make use of Stiles’s gift, eh?”

“Exactly my thoughts.”

Isaac grinned as he pulled Scott towards him again. Scott was grinning just as much and for a little bit they were more just pressing their foreheads together as it was impossible to kiss with their wide grins.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Scott declared.

“Really?” Isaac asked.

“Definitely.” Scott confirmed. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Isaac grinned. “Awesome.”


End file.
